


Fire and Ice

by tappity_tap



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Intimacy, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappity_tap/pseuds/tappity_tap
Summary: A short experimental drabble exploring how Rukia and Renji view each other during their most intimate moments.Warnings: Suggestive sexual content (borderline nsfw but nothing super explicit)





	Fire and Ice

Morning is when he shines brightest.

He stirs at dawn, peeking over the horizon of their twisted blankets like her own personal sunrise and the subtle gleam in his dark eyes hint at what will soon follow; A warm kiss, perhaps, or a touch whose lingering itch rapidly simmers into something more.

Many times now he has stoked her into a relentless fervor. And many times she has found herself amazed by how one man can effortlessly kindle what lies smoldering beneath the surface with so little.

Before long skin is scraping against skin, sparking like a flint, and quick as a flash those sparks catch and ignite, incinerating everything in their path. Anything left between them is suddenly gone without a trace and two are fused into one.

“ _Rukia…_ ” her name is burned into her brow with every scorching kiss pressed upon it, “ _Oh god_ … _Rukia…_ ”

He moves with such an intense, uninhibited rhythm that his long hair… _long_ undone from its plait…lashes around him in a wild frenzy. The first rays of the sun hit those fiery red locks just right and for a moment it creates the dazzling illusion that he has been set ablaze, or become fire itself, a whirlwind of bright flames that lick at her flesh with the same searing heat as his tongue.

Yes…he _is_ fire and his passion radiates white-hot when he makes it known to her, here in this insulated corner of daybreak where wanton desires are released and eagerly received as they engulf her without restraint At the heart of his raging inferno, she is fully consumed inside and out. Only ashes remain.

But from those ashes she will later rise with the moon, an elegant phoenix renewed with noble confidence and strength; For like the moon, night is _her_ domain.

That is why at dusk the lamps remain unlit and the screens facing the garden are left open until inside and outside blur together, nearly indistinguishable. The cool evening air saturates the entire room and pierces through any bared skin with its chill, but he does not mind such exposure. Not when surrendering to it means the chance to witness her take command in her element.

Passively he watches her delicate figure drift above him, a vision of porcelain beauty set against the darkening sky and wreathed in the translucent mist that trails in the wake of each sighing breath. So measured, so _fluid_ is every movement he finds himself wondering if time itself is slowing. Or maybe, he is simply so in awe of her his senses are dulling to compensate.

With shimmering stars reflected in her eyes she senses him observing her and her thin gaze hardens with deliberate determination. But her cool exterior does not waver, not even when the moon finally pulls off their blanket of shadows and washes a pallid glow over them. Her dewy skin glistens, just like those stars, and as if in a trance his hand reaches out to glide over that smooth, pale cheek.

“ _Renji…_ ” her voice skims wistfully across his palm and a heavy serenity smothers him until he can barely breathe, “ _Ahh…Renji…_ ”

Every shiver, every longing gasp she makes nearly renders him immobile and he is at a loss for words. Even when supine, her regal aura remains steadfast as he drowns her in his devotions. Calmly, and with utmost pensiveness, she watches him with those glassy amethyst eyes tinted to a deep azure in the dim light.

Numbed as he is, he is somehow able to will his stagnant body into scraping together the last shards of reverence his lover so rightfully deserves. How fully she trusts him to prove his unwavering loyalty to her like this, he will never be able to comprehend.

One final shudder and everything grinds to a halt. Frozen for a moment in the vastness of eternity just the two of them, all is peaceful.

He is fire.

She is ice.

Each is a powerful and deadly force on their own, but together they are immeasurable.

**Author's Note:**

> With this I flipped my writing process completely and started out by visualizing and feeling the two settings as abstract images with an emphasis on color, light, temperature, and speed/energy as opposed to letting the characters move the scene and filling in the details afterwards. I also wanted to make as big a contrast as I could between the two so there was also an underlying theme of no control vs. complete control. It was such a wonderful and fun little writing exercise and I loved every minute I spent working on it.
> 
> [NOTE: My laptop is dying but it's been so long since a new RenRuki-centric story was posted in the tags that I rolled up my sleeves and transfered this story from its post on the Tumblr app to the mobile version of AO3. I'll be doing the same with a second one after this is posted. You're welcome. XP]


End file.
